Why Don't You Speak?
by PreciousAll
Summary: This is the story about Gray and Claire's impression about each other and how they fall in love. Their first meeting is chaotic. Why is Gray so hard to reach? [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yoo! Gray x Claire fanfic. Woohooo! It is my first try for Harvest Moon. Why I start to write this? That's because I suddenly realize that I really love playing HM and because I adore Gray very much.

And, oh after so many times of waiting, I make few changes in this story. Please reread it readers. I hope the changes make the story clearer. Okay, jump to the story! Enjoy! ;D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or the game: Harvest Moon. Happy now?

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

**WHY DON'T YOU SPEAK?**

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

**-Gray's POV-**

That was that day, the day when she first came to this village…

I remembered it very well; a small hand patted my shoulder when I was reading announcement at Rose Square, enough to give me Goosebumps.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" asked her, smiling freely to my cold response. What was with her? How annoying!

"Reading announcement huh? Is there something interesting in there?" asked her again; trying to see the announcement like what I was doing that time.

Her blond hair brushed off my cheek, I remembered it very well, strawberry scent, and with her shoulder touched my arm, I just couldn't stand it. Why she wanted to go near me that much? I even did not know her!

"Are you okay? Why don't you answer me?"

Her eyes softened and stared at my eyes innocently. It made me feel sick. I remembered, I begged to who-knows-who to make her stop doing things like she did that time. Why? That was because I could not stand those innocent eyes of hers… Just please, please, stop that, I begged.

"Do I bother you?"

Her voice was too fragile until I opened my eyes just to find out whether she was crying or not. Yeah, I was right. I bet she was crying though I couldn't see her face—because her shoulder was shook. Confusing, wasn't it? Why did she cry?

Therefore, it forced my mind to the next question. What must I did?

Those questions were too late, I knew. Somehow that time, my body ran without my will; I just left her alone in the Rose Square, ignoring whatever my eyes caught—that her hand was reaching me to do who-knows-what. It didn't matter how hard I closed my eyes and pretended to be okay after hurt her, preventing me from checked on her. The fact was I hurt her…

I had hurt her…

Even until now, I felt so wrong.

-o—o—o—o—o-

Day by day passed, many things happened in my life but one thing for sure, I would never see her again, or at least, that was what I thought. Who knew what destiny chose for us, right?

When I started to feel guilty towards her—for unable to give her my sincere apology for what it seemed like two freaking weeks—and wanted to forget about what had happened between me and that new girl, she appeared before my eyes. Was it an opportunity?

I didn't know. However, if you asked me now, I would say, "Yes." Why?

Oh well, I would like to continue my story. Saved it for later, okay?

That was the middle of spring season and I was working in my Grandpa's shop. I kept sharpen the saw while my mind flying to something else. My problem about that new girl, that was. I kept arguing with myself that was just my personality; I didn't mean to hurt her; I didn't hate her. Why things didn't go easy for me?

After a while, I could hear sound of someone's shoes tapping the wooden floor and the sound getting louder. I knew just who it was—my grandpa. Damn! Why would I sound so trouble you asked? Couldn't you see that I wasn't working that time?

He appeared before me. As soon as he saw me, his eyes narrowed and his hand turned into a fist. He would lecture me, for sure.

"GRAY!" yelled my grandpa while hitting the table. Soon, he pointed me with his index finger, showing me his anger and yelled again. "I TEACH YOU TO WORK, NOT TO DAYDREAMING!"

"I know," replied me weakly. I was in the wrong position to yell back.

"Where's your work? You haven't done it yet?"

"I'm working on it old man!" I muttered, not wanting to look him and that's when I got my cheeks hit by him. So hurt… so hurt… and more embarrassingly, that was the time when that new girl stepped in and saw it all. Had I just said it properly, she would never see me in that state. And what I could think of that time was: Damn you. DAMN YA OLD MAN!

"Don't you dare to call me like that, Gray! I'm your grandpa!"

Noisy!

"Then what? I HATE YOU GRANDPA! You know that?"

Oh crap, why I let those words escaped from my mouth in front of her?

I still remembered how bad I felt that time and it got worse each time the clock ticked. I still remembered how dry my throat was and how hot my eyes were. So hot like burning hell and I couldn't breathe properly. That was super chaotic and even now, I hated it. All I wanted was to be erased from there right away. I begged in my mind: Please, just disappeared!

I stormed to the door, out of that shitty place, ignoring Grandpa's yelled and somewhat petrified girl in front of the door.

"Gray!"

Her cherry-like voice called me, but I couldn't come to her. It's just too embarrassing… I hated you gramps.

Without my permission, tears dropping from my eyes. What the hell? Was I crying? But, why? Was I hurt?

I wiped those tears with my sleeve while I blasting to the mountain, my only place in this annoying village.

**~TBC~**

**A/N:** Okay, that's for now. What do you think? Do the changes influence the story and your enthusiasm to read a lot? Oh and readers, please tell me the right grammar, I just lost at it no matter how hard I tried. I have no idea. Sometimes, I think I should make it at present tense for all the character's comment on its narrator but there're people who said that I should let it all present or past. Don't do both. And, that's what confusing me. Can you tell me the right one by pointing out my mistakes and even explaining things like this to me? I really need explanation. Okay, Chapter 2 is about Claire's POV. Hit "Next" button, NOW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi all, sorry for the long wait. I had written it but the file is like… what? Erased, and somehow I just got lazy to continue it (You see, when you have written it like you mad and suddenly the things you've been working at is lost, wouldn't you be mad to rewrite the same thing which is will not be the same again?) But, now I'm back! For you who wait this story so much, I suggest you to reread chapter one because I change some parts there. Okay, jump to the story! I hope you like this chapter ;D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or the game: Harvest Moon – More Friends of Mineral Town. Uh, okay… Do I have to make it every chapter?

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

**WHY DON'T YOU SPEAK?**

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

**-Claire's POV-**

Hi there, meet me, Claire! I just moved from a strict city into this peaceful place called Mineral Town. What a weird name right? I guess this place should have so many minerals somewhere.

"Hi Gotz!" I greeted the muscular man who was chopping the lumber into three pieces.

He lifted his head and greeted me back. I knew it kind of hard for him to interact with me; I'm not surprised to find no smile in his face right now. He is such a lonely person after all, living in the forest all by himself except… Yep, there's one person (just one!) who always visit him though, Harris. So, isn't it clear? He is so far from civilization, if you understand what I mean. No wonder he is so cold!

"Resting today?" he asked which I answered with a simple nod.

"Need a hand?" I offered when I saw him kept chopping another lumbers with his axe. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that an offer or are you trying to fool me?"

Oops… I guess I have hurt his pride.

"No, no… Of course not, Gotz! You know me well!"

"Then, leave me be. Have a good day for you!" he said, not even bother to look at me once more time. I sweat dropped. Oh well…

"See you later Gotz."

"…"

I took a walk to the bridge that will lead me to the south side of Mineral Town. Soon I walked in front of that big Yodel Farm. I always have tendency to show up in this place. It's fun!

"Hello Barley! Nice day?" I greeted him, hugging him from behind and sneaked my head on his crook's shoulder. Barley, the owner of Yodel Farm, snapped a bit before he found out it was me. He sighed.

"You should change your way of greeting, missy."

"Oh Barley, I know you like it!" I flirted with him. Hey! He is an old man and already has a grandchild! What's so wrong about that? He will definitely take that as a friendly conversation. He won't fall for me. I mean, look at how far the age gap between us. He is 63 and I am just 17! Okay, cut that, 17 going to 18, yep.

"Yeah, likey likey… I guess. So, what's for today?" he asked, smiling. He stopped his work, which was sweeping the ground.

"I'm not here to buy Barley."

"Oh, feeling the morning air?" He raised his eyebrow. I giggled at his reaction.

"What's so wrong about that? I just happened to wake up early this morning, like… 5 AM."

"And you get yourself walking around the town?"

"Yea Daddy." I gave him a bow. He groaned and laughed together with me.

"Oh, how I wish to be younger and healthier like you, my young friend." He smiled. I know he mean it. Before I went to continue my little trip, I caught a glimpse of May's presence, his little granddaughter. She jumped happily and waved her hand to me while I returned the gesture.

What a nice day… It's not that bad to be early today, I guess.

"Hi Claire!" shouted a man which wore a bandana around his head. Meet Rick, the heir of Poultry Farm—or I guess. He has blond hair and mesmerizing blue eyes that classify him to be one of handsome boys in this town, but sorry to disappoint you, we're just friends.

"Hi Rick! Where's Popuri?" I asked as I stopped by his fence's farm and watched him taking care of the farm.

He approached me and leaned on the fence as well. He chuckled as he mentioned about his little sister.

"She is still, y'know, sleeping in my bed."

"Oh wow, it's so unlike her."

"Yep, I know. What about you? It's so unlike you too, to be walking around here by… 8 AM isn't it?" he glanced to his watch.

"Yea, I woke up early today and… since it is the end of spring; I have less work to do. Why don't take a walk for refreshing?" I winked at him. He blushed. Oh well… I guess I should watch my behavior.

"Mind if I join?" He smirked as he leaned forward to me, though between us, there's still a fence, a short white fence.

"Why not?" I answered casually; I hope it could cover my, I don't know, nervousness?

"Rick! You have works to do!" shouted Popuri, his only sister, younger by three years. She stomped on the ground and went to him with hands in hip. "No flirting here Claire."

"I'm not flirting with him!"

"Yes, you are! And you Rick! Aren't you supposed to chase after Karen?"

Rick's face turned red by a second. "I-I… Hey! You can't blame me! She's being difficult these years."

"Pathetic!" Popuri punched his shoulder and glared at me.

"Hey, what's with that eyes girl? No offense but it's weird." I lifted my hand to defend myself when Popuri lifted her fists to hit me. She looked bothered this morning, unlike the usual nice Popuri. What? My mistake for being earlier than her—or because I flirted with her brother? Oh please…

Popuri pouted but before she could answer, the door across the street was opened and Saibara the blacksmith appeared with an annoyed face. Actually that scene sent butterfly to my stomach. No… not because Saibara seemed like he could burst out his anger any minute, but because I caught a glimpse of his grandson behind him.

"Oh, hello there, Mr. Saibara!" Rick shouted, waving his hand.

"No 'mister', please. Saibara is enough." Saibara said with a deep manly voice. His eyebrows furrowed. "So much for bustle in the morning," said him while tapping his foot.

"Livelier right?" I inferred with a smile. Rick and Popuri laughed at my sentence and somehow Saibara just huffed under his white mustache. Oh well…

"Keep it down, children."

"We'll try." All laughed again.

"Let's work again, gramps." Gray reentered Saibara's workshop without glancing at us at all. Cold as ever.

"Hi Gray! Good morning for you!" yelled me, waving my hand to him. Finally, he glanced at me and he just… nodded?

Rick blinked at his reaction and held laughter. I knew it was weird. We're friends but he acts like I was a stranger. I always questioned it myself of how we could be friends like we are now. I mean, our first impression at each other was very horrible. It was my second day here—after crying and screaming for being tricked by MT Realtor that said in the advertisement, that I had read before I moved here, that the place I'm in now was super good which all lies—and I was going to try all buddy buddy with everyone I met so I could make a living here, then I met him.

That was 6 AM and I got myself out of the door, walking around like what I'm doing now, and apparently bumped into him in the Rose Square. He was facing the announcement's board and being super quiet. It made me curious to no end as I approached him. He didn't notice.

Gathering the courage I could, I exhaled my breath and somehow smiled nervously. I patted his shoulder.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to be friendly to my first friend—if I could manage it, which I wasn't. He seemed tense at my pat but calmed immediately as he spun around to see me.

The moment I saw his face, I thought… How lucky I was to be meeting such a hot guy like him. He has blond hair and blue eyes, he get some style that I like (what with that city clothes and um, what? UMA cap? Isn't that cool?) … and is taller than me. To top that, he is handsome! But then, his cold response ruined it. He just stared at my eyes with those icy blue eyes. He didn't even bother to answer. I became nervous.

"Reading announcement huh?" I asked again, glancing to the board. "Is there something interesting in there?" I stepped forward. Let's see, the announcement was about Horse Racing and all… Quite interesting. I love horse. I spun around and wore my best smile, still trying to be friendly. I had found the topic I wanted.

But, he seemed lost.

What with the frown in his face?

"Are you okay?" I asked and it brought him back to reality. His eyes focused on me but still… no answers. It really got on my nerves, gosh! "Why don't you answer me?"

I couldn't believe myself that I still survive now. I once thought that he distasted me. No. He hated me. I was sure of it. His eyes radiated hatred toward me that day, like ice. I couldn't stand things like that. It made me afraid… and lost.

"Do I bother you?"

Still no answer. Did all the villagers this cold, I wondered. I didn't dare to look at his eyes again. I was afraid. And then it struck me that I hadn't introduced myself properly yet. As I held back the tears, I extended my hand but he… went away, leaving me all alone in that strange place.

It frustrated me like hell. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and so it flowed. When I was about to go home to see what I capable to make a living, Carter came and invited me to his church for chilling down. And so, Carter was my first friend ever in this town, though in fact the first person I met was Gray.

"Okay Sai!" Rick and Popuri shouted simultaneously, snapping me back to reality.

Saibara gave us a mean looked and entered his workshop after Gray.

"Wow Claire. You make this morning so lively!" praised Popuri.

I could only grin. So, she was so easy to be distracted. I meant, didn't she just show her anger toward me for flirting her brother several minutes before?

"Where are you going now? To the north?" Rick simply said that, adjusting his bandana with a simple flick. " Let me accompany you. I need to go to Karen after all." He shrugged.

"Or south? We could enjoy the waterfall. It's pretty awesome!" Popuri jumped excitedly.

"Uhu, sorry to disappoint you guys, but I want to go to the beach."

"Let's walk half-way until the Inn!" Rick gave me a smile.

He was so handsome, my heart beating a little. I guessed be friend with one of the handsome boys wasn't that bad, though I knew we're just friends.

**~TBC~**

**A/N: **YOSH! Chapter 2 has done! I feel so great! :D What do you think of this chapter? Do you want me to add another POV beside Gray and Claire? Answer right away by hit the "REVIEW" button, okay! Hear from you soon~


End file.
